


Part of the Job

by MissWitch



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWitch/pseuds/MissWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy’s hot. Basically this is a PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the Job

**Author's Note:**

> Season 3, after Helpless, so Buffy is 18 and therefore legal in California. Forget the whole teacher/student thing. That’s crap. He’s her Watcher first and foremost.
> 
> The following story contains graphic sex and language. If that is not your cup of tea, please do not read this. Don’t write to me later complaining, ‘cause I’m warning you now. Also, in my little fantasyland, unwanted pregnancy or STD’s are not worries. However, they are in real life. Please practice safe sex.

The halls of Sunnydale High echoed as Buffy walked down toward the library. School wasn’t due to start for several hours, and even the teachers hadn’t started arriving yet.

[Of course, the librarian’s here.] Buffy thought. The thought was based more on hope than on actual knowledge. Giles always seemed to be here, and Buffy could only hope he was on the day she wanted, needed, him here.

Buffy had gotten up hours early to prepare for this. No, that wasn’t true. She hadn’t really gone to sleep. She’d lain on the bed, tossing and turning, unable to sleep. After yet another frustrating date with Angel, Buffy had come to the realization that there was only one solution.  
Buffy pushed through the swinging double doors into the empty library. The lights were on, which she took as a good sign. [Lights on equals someone here.] she thought. Buffy walked along the counter until she could peer in to the office.

He was there, his nose in a book. [Probably some ancient demonology text.] Buffy thought. His hair was ruffled, as if he’d run his hands through it several times. The sleeves of his white Oxford shirt were rolled up to his elbow, baring his forearms. Just the sight of him reading caused Buffy’s body to tingle. Buffy remembered Faith talking about ‘that low down dirty tickle’ and suddenly understood what the dark haired Slayer meant.

Taking a deep breath, Buffy stepped forward and tapped softly on the office door. Startled, Giles looked up, his gaze settling on Buffy standing in the doorway.  
"Buffy," he said, standing. He took off his glasses and tossed them carelessly on the desk. "is something wrong?" Giles glanced at his watch. It was entirely too early for his Slayer to be up and about, not to mention at school. Buffy stepped into the room, and Giles drank in the sight of her.  
She was wearing a pink short-sleeved shirt that showed off her curves, along with a gray mini skirt that showed miles and miles of leg. The v-neck shirt dropped low enough to give Giles just a hint of her cleavage. His gaze traveled down her body, his mouth watering at sight of the knee-high boots she wore, clunky platforms designed to give her a bit of height.

Buffy saw the hungry gleam in Giles’ eye and gave a small smile of relief. She smiled brightly, walking into the office, closing the door behind her.  
"Nothing’s wrong," she assured him, sitting on the desk, legs crossed. "At least, nothing of the demony variety." Buffy smiled at Giles look of confusion. "Have a seat, Giles." Buffy suggested, waving at his chair. Frowning, Giles did as he was bid.

"Buffy, if there’s no demon activity, what in the world is the matter?" Buffy pushed the text that Giles had been reading out of the way, carefully moving his glasses to a safer place, and slid over so that she was directly in front of Giles. Deliberately, she placed a booted foot on each arm of his wooden chair.

"I’m hot," Buffy said plaintively.

Giles leaned back in surprise. Buffy had given him a clear view of her crotch. And she was clearly not wearing any underwear. The musky scent of her arousal wafted up to him.

"Buffy…" Giles started. Buffy cut him off.

"Please, Giles. I need this from you," she whispered. Giles grinned wickedly, hunger in his eyes. He was neither shocked nor surprised by Buffy’s request. In fact, he’d been trained for this.

Slayers rarely stayed in one place for very long, and Faith was a prime example of their usual sexual appetites. Because of the time Watchers and Slayers spent together, it was common for a Slayer to turn to her Watcher to satisfy her sexual needs. A Watcher was trained to service all his Slayer’s needs, from research to sex.

"Shouldn’t Angel be doing this?" he asked, his voice extremely proper, even as his hands slid lightly up her booted calves. Giles watched as Buffy’s breath hitched under his touch. He kept his eyes focused on hers, watching as they began to cloud with want and passion.

"He has," she admitted breathlessly, as Giles’ fingers tickled the backs of her knees. Giles grinned smugly.

"Angel couldn’t get you off, could he?" he asked, the knowledge filling him with male pride. He ran his hands over the insides of Buffy’s thighs, his touch feather light. Buffy shook her head, remembering how Angel had spent hours with his head between her thighs, his tongue lapping at her pussy, trying to elicit a response from her. She’d finally faked an orgasm just to get away.

"No." Buffy’s breathing was growing quicker as Giles’ hands moved ever closer to her core. Buffy leaned back, bracing herself on his desk with her hands. "Please Giles," she begged.

Leaning forward, Giles flicked his tongue along the inside of Buffy’s thighs, carefully avoiding the area she so desperately wanted him to touch. Buffy’s legs shook as Giles stroked them, and Buffy moaned softly.

Giles dragged the chair closer to the desk, bringing Buffy’s knees up at a sharper angle. She started to drop them from the chair, but Giles looked up from his position between her legs.

"Legs up, Buffy," he said sternly. "Or I stop now." Instantly, Buffy brought her feet back up to the wooden chair arms. "Good girl." Giles whispered. He slid his hands up her hips, pushing her skirt up to her waist. Pushing gently, Giles spread Buffy’s legs wider.

"God, Giles," she groaned. Giles slid two fingers between Buffy’s pussy lips, rubbing up and down. He paused at her entranceway. She was wet and slick, ready for him. Buffy cried out in passion as Giles’ fingers penetrated her, her hips bucking as Giles rubbed his thumb against her clit.

Buffy threw her head backwards as she gasped for breath, her eyes shut tight as she climbed toward her orgasm. Giles had drawn reactions out of her in minutes that Angel hadn’t managed to invoke in hours. Her body tightened as Giles’ fingers began to piston in and out of her core.

"Please Giles." Buffy whispered, biting her lip. Unable to wait any longer, Giles leaned down and covered her core with his mouth. Giles wrapped an arm around Buffy’s hips, holding her body motionless as his tongue flicked over clit. He gently sucked on the sensitive nub as Buffy panted wildly. Giles could feel how close she was to an orgasm. Pulling her hips forward, Giles plunged his tongue into her, his fingers replacing his tongue on her clit, pinching and twisting the sensitive nub. Buffy cried out as a climax washed over her. Giles kept his mouth on her pussy, lapping furiously at the juices that flowed freely.

"Oh god, Giles," she moaned over and over. Buffy’s body shuddered as she reached forward, holding Giles’ head to the juncture of her legs. "Gilesgilesgiles." His name became a chant as the release that had been so elusive for so long washed over her in waves.  
Giles waited until Buffy’s body ceased it’s shuddering before his lifted his head. Buffy looked at him through languid eyes. She couldn’t help but smile at the smug, self-satisfied look on Giles’ face.

"Thank you," she whispered. Giles grinned.

"You can thank me when I’m done," he said as he stood. He continued to hold Buffy around the waist with one hand. With the other, he reached down to unbutton and unzip his slacks. Buffy’s eyes widened momentarily as his cock sprang up, rock hard.

"Wow, Giles," she purred, licking her lips. Giles growled, leaning down to capture her mouth with his. Buffy could taste herself on his mouth and found it erotic. Angel had never kissed her after he’d gone down on her.

Buffy leaned into Giles’ kiss, wrapping her arms around him. For all Angel’s 240 years, he still didn’t have Giles’ finesse for kissing. His tongue dueled with her, exploring her mouth, withdrawing to nibble on her lips. Buffy traced her tongue around his lips, darting into his mouth to tease and entice.

Reaching down, Giles guided himself into Buffy’s waiting sex. She was slick and ready from her orgasm, and he slid easily inside of her. Buffy groaned against his mouth as Giles began plunging into her. There would be time for gentle later, he knew. Time to tell her how beautiful she was. How much he wanted her, craved her, loved her. But now wasn’t the time. Part of his training was to know what his Slayer needed, and what Buffy needed now was a hard, fast fuck.

Buffy scraped her teeth against Giles neck as he pounded into her. He paused only to grind his hips against hers when he was fully sheathed in her, before pulling out almost completely and plunging into her again. Buffy whimpered passionately with every thrust, wrapping her legs around him to pull him closer to her.

"Did your precious vampire ever make you feel like this?" Giles whispered in Buffy’s ear, pumping into her with a series of shallow thrusts. Unable to form words, Buffy shook her head wildly. Her body quivered, on the edge of another orgasm. Giles sensed this and stopped, his cock inside her, filling her. "Say it, Buffy," he ordered.

"No," Buffy gasped out. "He never made me feel like this." Giles reached up and yanked Buffy’s head back by the hair, forcing her to look at him. He tightened his grip on Buffy’s hips, keeping her still as she tried to shift, tried to give herself that necessary push over the edge.

"Who do you belong to?" he demanded, his fist full of her blonde hair. Buffy’s blue eyes snapped with lust and want.

"You," she snarled. "I belong to you." Pleased with her answer, Giles moved his hips against her. It was all Buffy needed. Her whole body tensed as she orgasmed and Buffy bit her lip, trying to keep quiet.

"Scream for me, Buffy," Giles whispered in her ear, slamming into her. His own climax was painfully close. He gave one final thrust as Buffy wailed with pleasure, his body shuddering as he came inside of her.

Giles held Buffy gently, kissing her sweaty forehead as their breathing slowed. Reaching over to the filing cabinet, Giles grabbed a towel leftover from training, using it to clean himself after withdrawing from Buffy.

Buffy watched as Giles tucked himself back into his pants, zipping them back up. With the exception of the sheen of sweat on his forehead, he hardly looked like he’d been fucking her senseless moments before. With the same towel, Giles gently cleaned between Buffy’s still spread legs, wiping up the evidence of their morning activities.

"Giles?" Buffy said questioningly as he helped her climb down from the desk. Giles tossed the towel in a corner, mentally noting to take it home to wash later.

"You’d best take a shower before school, Buffy," Giles said quietly, kissing her gently. "You look like you’ve been thoroughly fucked," he said, grinning. Buffy grinned back as she pulled her skirt down over her hips, smoothing it over her still sensitive skin. She was glad she’d thought to put a change of clothing in her gym locker.

"Are we training later?" she asked, walking towards the door of the office. She swished her hips, knowing she had his full attention. Buffy found herself yanked backwards, her mouth covered in a hard kiss. Giles hand crept under her skirt, stroking between her legs.

"Yes, I’d say so," he said as he released her mouth, his fingers teasing her. Buffy closed her eyes in pleasure, amazed she could want him again already. Giles suddenly pulled his hand way. "I think I’ve discovered some new hand to hand techniques you need to learn."

Tugging down Buffy’s skirt, Giles turned her gently by the shoulders and nudging her out the door. Buffy sighed as his hands cupped her ass as she left, giving them a gentle squeeze.

Buffy turned, a safe distance away. Giles leaned against the doorjamb of his office, watching her go.

"Thanks, Giles," she said softly. Giles smiled.

"Just a part of the job."


End file.
